


Acquiesce

by musicofthespheres



Series: Vegebul A-Z [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2019, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicofthespheres/pseuds/musicofthespheres
Summary: Bulma takes a little time for herself, but is rudely interrupted by her disgruntled alien house guest.





	Acquiesce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lisac1965](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisac1965/gifts).



> Thank you to LarissaFae and lisac1965 for giving this a read-over! I wanted to dedicate this to Lisa as well for being so wonderful to work with during the vegebulocracy Mini Bang this year! She was so patient with me as I waffled all over about what art to do for her wonderful piece, [Aspara, Queen of Sadala](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690571/chapters/44326642)! (click the link to read it! my art will be on chapter 4 when it's up <3)

ac·qui·esce  
/ˌakwēˈes/  
verb  
accept something reluctantly but without protest.

A cool breeze floated in from the open French doors leading to Bulma’s balcony, setting her skin alight with tiny goosebumps. She slid her fingers down her body, teasing herself until a soft gasp escaped her lips. This was going to be the perfect end to a day of pampering and self-love, relaxation on top of relaxation: first the spa for a mani-pedi, then a full-body wrap and a soak in the mineral pool, topped off with an hour-long massage. By the time she returned home, Bulma was about ready to melt into her bed. She let her legs fall open as her fingers roamed lower, dipping into the crevice between her thighs. 

Her imagination was feeling adventurous tonight. Instead of the usual fantasy of tender ministrations by a faceless lover on a plush, king-sized bed, her mind fed her images of dark eyes and a sharp tongue, a dangerous man shoving her down on his throne and having his way with her body. She dampened her fingers with a few quick flicks of her tongue before lowering them to herself again, imagining his wicked mouth whispering dirty things before devouring her like a starving man. It didn’t surprise her that her sexual proclivities had undergone a metamorphosis as of late. Keeping a hot, dangerous alien as a house guest only two rooms down was bound to stoke her imagination sooner or later. She’d resisted at first out of some weird belief that he would know what she had done while thinking of him. Then their arguments grew louder and more frequent. They butted heads daily, and Bulma could feel the tension in the air, thick and overpowering. 

Circling her clit with practiced ease and speed, she let out a whimper as it began to respond to her touch. She imagined his smirk and a sharp taunt about losing control of herself. “Fuck you,” she whispered to his conjured-up presence. Fucking tease. 

The curtains fluttered and her head shot up, hand paused in its feverish action, before declaring the wind harmless and flopping back onto the pillow. Already she had herself worked into a frenzy; darts of pleasure shot up her abdomen as her fantasy took on a mind of its own. He tied her hands to the arms of the chair, pinned her legs open with his delicious weight, and--

Fuck. 

“Who’s there?!” she called out angrily, more upset about the intrusion on her reverie than the fact that whoever it was knew she was getting off. When no answer came, she angrily threw the blankets off and stood, letting her negligee fall back down her bare thighs. “Yamcha, I swear to kami-” 

“You should close your doors at night.”

She whirled around to find Vegeta leaning against the doorframe and staring into the night, looking entirely unaffected by her partial nudity. “Vulgar woman,” he muttered, turning so she could hear him. “You’re interrupting what little rest I’m able to get between training _to save your fucking mudball planet._ You might show a little courtesy.” 

Bulma pulled her sheets up off the bed to cover herself as she recovered from the shock of his intrusion (and the racing thoughts that maybe her fantasies were getting a little _too_ realistic). Marching up to him to escort him out, she huffed, “Don’t they knock on your planet? I know you’re a little slow on human social cues, but you can’t just barge in here whenever you like!” 

He twisted away from her, but not before she caught the deep blush on his face. “It was impossible to sleep while you were moaning like an animal in heat, woman. I came to close your doors.” 

“You could have done that and left. Why are you still here?” 

His arms crossed and he remained silent. Slowly, he turned back toward her and she recognized the now-familiar predatory glint in his eyes and the way his tongue darted out to wet his lips in anticipation. 

With a racing heart and nothing to lose, Bulma lowered her lids and reached out to touch his arm. “Did you want to join me?” 

He sniffed indignantly. “I cannot distract myself with such things.” 

“Alright then,” she replied, dragging her fingers across his hot skin. “Do you want to _watch?_ ” 

That was all it took for him to acquiesce.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out more vegebul artists and authors and fans alike on the [vegebulocracy discord server](https://discord.gg/RGMXgZf)!
> 
> I'll be posting a whopping total of 26 smutty ficlets in this new Vegebul A-Z collection! If you have any requests or ideas for specific words (I already have my "X" sorted, sorry ;) then please comment and let me know!!


End file.
